I am The King!
by monkey2012
Summary: Setelah kematian kakaknya, Luffy mengambil alih kepemimpinan kelompok Hiken Master dan berjuang bersama untuk menjadi Raja


Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda - _sensei_

* * *

Zaaaaash...zaaaaash...zaaaaaash...

Hujan turun dengan deras, para manusia yang sedang berkerumun di bawah hujan itu seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan sekujur tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup.

Di tengah derasnya bunyi hujan, sesekali terdengar suara isakan tertahan, isakan yang hilang ditelan hujan.

Hanya mereka yang hadir disana dapat mengerti arti bunyi di antara hujan tersebut. Karena mereka semua sedang bersedih, dan tentu saja beberapa dari mereka menangis.

Sesegukan terus terdengar di balik hujan. Saling bersahutan seolah-olah berirama.

Diantara mereka yang sedang larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam itu, ada seorang yang memiliki rasa kesedihan lebih daripada mereka yang berkumpul di tempat itu.

Dia adalah Luffy, seorang pria remaja berumur 19 tahun yang sedang menangisi kakaknya yang sudah wafat, Ace.

Empat hari yang lalu...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaceeeeee!", Luffy berteriak sekuat tenaga, memanggil nama kakaknya yang sedang sekarat.

Ace hampir roboh namun dia sanggup berdiri di antara kedua lututnya. Luffy segera menghampirinya dan menopangnya.

"Ace! Bertahanlah!", ucap Luffy lantang namun lemah. Tangannya bergetar sembari merangkul Ace.

"Ukh...Lu-luffy...", suara Ace hampir tak terdengar. Di tengah usahanya mengeluarkan suara, Luffy berkali-kali mengatakan "jangan bicara Ace, jangan bicara". Namun Ace rupanya bersikeras, "aku...tidak dapat...hosh..mengatakan apapun...hosh...hosh...la...hosh...gi".

"Ace berhenti bicara! Kau kehabisan darah", Luffy panik, "Chopper!", Luffy mulai memanggil-manggil. "Chopper!".

Seekor rusa kutub berlari menghampiri Luffy dan Ace, dialah Chopper, seekor rusa yang telah memakan buah iblis sehingga dia dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan memiliki kemampuan sebagai dokter. "Ace, bertahanlah!", Chopper berubah menjadi rusa kutub kecil dan segera mengeluarkan peralatan dokter dari tasnya, tangannya gemetaran.

"Sudahlah..hosh", Ace menggenggam tangan Chopper, memberinya isyarat supaya Chopper tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Aku...tidak..hosh..dapat..bertahan...lagi..hosh...hosh...", suaranya lemah.

"Ace! Biarkan Chopper merawat lukamu, kau pasti dapat sembuh dalam sekejap", nafas Luffy memburu.

"Hosh...hosh...Lufy...hosh...dengar...kan...hosh..aku...", Ace tetap ngotot namun Luffy tetap bersikeras.

Namun Ace merasa tetap harus menyampaikan perkataan yang mungkin jadi pesan terakhirnya, "Luffy...hosh...hosh...kumohon..setelah...hosh...ini...pimpinlah...teman...temanmu...hosh..dan...jadilah...Raja...aku...hosh..hosh...tau...hosh...kau...ukh...bisa", suara Ace melemah dan bahkan hilang.

Suara Ace sudah hilang, tubuhnya yang awalnya berat ditopang oleh Luffy menjadi ringan. Nafasnya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Luffy paham keadaan itu, tapi dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia ingin membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ngeri yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Ace! Ace!", Luffy mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ace yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. "Chopper cepat obati dia!", Luffy sudah kehilangan arah.

"Luffy! Organ vitalnya terbakar! Kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun!", balas Chopper.

"Apa katamu! Bukankah kau dokter!", Luffy berteriak sambil menarik kerah baju Chopper.

"Luffy, sadarlah! Ace sudah pergi!", Chopper berteriak memperingatkan Luffy. Kemudian dia menangis. Luffy mengendurkan cekikannya.

Ace sudah pergi...Ace sudah pergi...kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Luffy. Namun dia masih berusaha menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Dia membatu menggenggam tubuh kaku Ace.

Brugh...! Seseorang terlempar ke arah Luffy, Ace, dan Chopper. "Uwaaaagh!", pria itu berteriak.

"Zoro! Kau baik-baik saja!", Chopper langsung menghampiri Zoro.

"Sial! Dia terlalu kuat, aku tak dapat menahannya!", ucap Zoro. Kemudian dia melihat Ace yang tergeletak kaku dan Luffy yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. "Gawat! Hey, tarik Luffy dan Ace, kita harus pergi darisini! Chopper bantu aku!", teriak Zoro.

Nafas Zoro tersengal-sengal kemudian dia segera menggotong Ace. Luka Ace begitu parah, luka bakar terlihat tembus dari dada ke punggungnya, "Chopper! Angkat Luffy!".

"Baik!", patuh Chopper. "Luffy sadarlah! Kita harus pergi!", Chopper berubah bentuk menjadi seperti manusia dan segera menggotong Luffy.

"Hey! Kalian semua! Kita mundur!", teriak Zoro kepada para kelompoknya, Hiken Master.

Seorang wanita menghampiri Zoro dan Chopper. Begitu dia melihat Ace, dia langsung terkejut menutup mulutnya yang hampir tertanga, "Ace".

"Sudahlah, cepat kau bawa dia pergi dari sini, aku akan mencoba untuk menahan Akainu!", ucap Zoro. Dia menyerahkan tubuh Ace kepada Robin, nama wanita itu.

"Hey, hentikan Zoro!", seorang pria menahannya. "Kita pergi saja darisini jangan buang-buang waktu!". Kemudian dia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang sejenis ketapel raksasa, "Hitatsu! Kemuri Boshi!".

Bwosh...Kabuto, nama senjata Usopp, pria berhidung panjang itu, mengeluarkan asap yang melindungi pandangan orang di depannya. "Ayo cepat lari!".

Wuuuuuuush...plek..plek...plek...jebakan asap Usopp tak berhasil. Muncul sesosok berwarna kemerahan dari balik asap, "Akainu!", geram Zoro. "Kemuri Boshi tak mempan", ucap Usopp panik. Mereka terus melarikan diri.

Lapangan itu begitu luas, beberapa bangunan kini jadi seperti puing-puing akibat bentrok antara pihak Hiken Master dan Justice Keeper. Beberapa orang terlihat tergeletak.

"Hey, kalian! Apa yang terjadi!", seorang pria dengan bandana serta jubah putih muncul.

"Pell!", jerit Usopp, "kita harus mundur sekarang, bawa Ace dan Luffy!".

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Pell cemas.

"Ceritanya nanti saja", sela Zoro, "sekarang kau dan Chopper, bawa Ace dan Luffy kembali ke markas!".

Pell mengambil tubuh Ace, ketika dia menyentuhnya dia menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Ace. Namun dia tidak ingin larut di saat seperti ini.

"Ayo, Chopper!", perintahnya pada Chopper dan dia mulai bertransformasi, ternyata Pell memiliki kemampuan seperti Chopper, dia bertansformasi menjadi Falcon.

Kemudian kedua mahluk ajaib itu melarikan diri dengan membawa Ace dan Luffy dari medan pertempuran.

"'Ice Block...Partisan"...

Psyu psyu psyu...beberapa tombak es menyerang Pell yang ada di udara. Dari bawah terlihat kalau satu dua dari tombak itu mengenainya, namun dia masih bertahan.

"Aokiji!", suara Robin seolah tertelan.

"Akan merepotkan kalau dia melarikan diri!", ucap pria tinggi dengan rambut kribo itu.

"Kau!", geram Zoro, dia mulai memakai ketiga pedangnya, "Zoro! Stop!", cegah Usopp, namun Zoro tak mendengarkan.

"Fuuuuh, jadi kau ingin melawan? Tak akan ada seorangpun dari kalian yang akan selamat", ucap Aokiji. Kemudian dia meniup udara dan perlahan-lahan tercipta pedang es dari hembusannya itu, "Ice Saber!".

"Oni...Giri!", Zoro menyerang Aokiji dengan tekniknya.

Trang...Aokiji menahan serangan Zoro, "apa ini? Kau melemah? Apa karena kecemasanmu terhadap teman-temanmu?", oceh Aokiji.

"Berisik! Tora...Gari...!"...

Bets...!

"Uwakh!"...

"Zorooo!", teriak Usopp dan Robin. Aokiji berhasil melukai mata kiri Zoro. Zoro terjatuh.

Robin dan Luffy menghampiri Zoro mencoba menggotongnya.

Plek...plek...plek...

"Kalian tak akan bisa lari!", ancam suara berat di belakang Aokiji.

Seorang pria dengan topi, berbadan besar, dengan jubah dan baju rapi, tersemat bunga di dada kirinya. Pria itu dikenal sebagai Akainu, Pimpinan Tertinggi Justice Keeper. Dia memiliki kemampuan magma.

Benar saja katanya, Zoro, Usopp, dan Robin sudah tersudut.

"Burn...Bazzooka!"...

Bum...Bum...Bum...Bum...

Tembakan bazzoka itu menghempaskan Aokiji dan Akainu.

"Wiper!", datang lagi seorang anggota dari Hiken Master, Wiper.

"Ini kesempatan! Kita mundur! Pell dan Chopper berhasil membawa Ace dan Luffy keluar!", lapor pria berambut panjang itu.

Zoro, Usopp, dan Robin mengikutinya. Mereka berlari secepat-cepatnya. Usopp sesekali mengeluarkan senjata yang dapat memperlambat pengejarnya.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan gerbang. Gerbang itu masih terbuka sama seperti saat mereka menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan Ace.

Mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari gerbang, Akainu dan Aokiji terlihat mengejar di belakang.

Tinggal sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi...selangkah lagi...

...

Perlahan pelayat mulai berkurang, yang bertahan sisa Zoro dengan perban di mata kirinya, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Pell, Wiper, dan Luffy dengan perban melilit di sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka benar-benar merasa kehilangan Sang Pemimpin.

Luffy dapat merasakan bahwa hanya sahabatnya yang masih bertahan dengannya, karena itu dia mengeluarkan semua yang telah dipendamnya sejak tadi.

"Hiks...uh-uh..uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaace!", Luffy berteriak menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menyebut nama Ace. Usopp dan Chopper juga melepaskan kesedihannya. Robin menitikkan air mata. Zoro, Pell, dan Wiper tertunduk diam tanpa kata.

Suara Luffy masih terus beradu dengan suara derasnya hujan, tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa dia akan kehilangan saudaranya setragis itu. Terngiang di dalam ingatannya, pesan Ace – agar dia menjadi Raja. Luffy tidak dapat memikirkan tentang hal itu, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa dialah yang akan menggantikan Ace, dan bahwa kelompok Hiken Master harus bangkit.

Tapi untuk saat ini, dia hanya ingin menangis, menangis sekuat – kuatnya, menangis sekencang – kencangnya, menangis dalam duka akibat kehilangan kakak yang dicintainya…

bersambung...


End file.
